


Not Quite a Gulp

by shallowness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Molly takes a lunch break (during 'The Final Problem').





	Not Quite a Gulp

**Author's Note:**

> Set during ‘The Final Problem’. Written for the prompt ‘magpie’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). The title comes from ‘gulp’ being one of the collective nouns for magpies.

Molly glares at the solitary magpie. She’d come all the way to the park for a proper lunch break, a proper change of scenery, and there it is, ‘one for sorrow’. She has no shiny jewellery on, just the wrapper of the sneaky Twix she slipped into her lunch-box. She wonders what would happen if she dropped it – not that she would because that would be littering. The bird would likely ignore it.

‘One for sorrow, two for joy’. One woman on a park bench, one bird on the path in front of her. One woman trying not to think about one man’s words. She bites into her first finger of Twix almost defiantly. A dog barks, near enough to make the magpie fly away.


End file.
